kung_fu_humansfandomcom-20200213-history
Weird Science Chapter Six
WEIRD SCIENCE, CHAPTER SIX “Water!” Po screamed, looking to us in a state of desperation. “Someone get water!” Nicole and Trinity ran away and returned a few seconds later with a huge bucket of water. They dumped it on Mr. Ping, and the fire stopped burning. But the goose was barely breathing at all, his eyes slowly closing, coughing up a storm. “Come on, dad, stay with me here!” Po exclaimed, his eyes slowly filling with tears. With Po trying to get his father to hang on, the girls and I were left to fight the creatures. “Be strong, girls, be strong!” I told them before we charged into battle. I was angry. Angry at the creatures for setting Po’s dad on fire. Angry at the person who created this things for sending them to the valley. Angry at the world for letting this happen. But there was no time to waste. The residents of the valley were depending on us to restore peace to this place. And that was what we were out to do. The creatures were tough fighters, and we found out that they could set things on fire by just touching them the hard way. So we set up a plan. We would get the creatures to bump into each other by having them chase us. We would almost hit each other, but then run to the side, while the monsters hit each other and went up in flames. That caused them to run around blindly, without any sense of direction. Then we would drench them with water from a well right next door, which we found out would make them melt (their creator must have been into the ‘Wizard of Oz’). We had destroyed all the creatures in the Noodle Shop, and there were only a few left in the valley that the Five and Shifu were fighting. The other Dragon Sisters ran to the other warriors to help them, and I ran to Po and his father. Mr. Ping almost wasn’t moving, his chest moved only slightly. A few tears trickled down my face when I saw Po leaning over his father, begging him to stay alive, tears formed in his eyes. “I’ll call a paramedic,” I told Po after a few seconds of staring. As I ran out of the shop, I prayed that Mr. Ping would be okay and survive. Mr. Ping, who welcomed the girls and I into his house and allowed us a placed to stay for the first night we were here. Mr. Ping, who is the reason that I know the warriors of the Jade Palace and that my friends and I are warriors ourselves. I ran over ash, past a building destroyed from fire, around, people that were crying and running. I had become familiar with the valley, and I almost knew where everything was. The doctor lived near the steps of the palace. I arrived at his house to find it perfect and untouched by destruction. I flung open the door. “Doctor Kin Wa!” I called into the house. “Mr. Ping is-” I screamed. There, right in the middle of the doctor’s living room, stood my science teacher, Mr. Nepolotano. He turned to look at me. “Ah, Miss Rider,” he said, smiling. “I was expecting you here.” I stood there, frozen to the spot. I didn’t know why I was shocked- he was a villain, which we knew, and he was probably the cause of these monsters. So why was I shocked? I’ll tell you why I was shocked- he was here. Of all places in the worlds to conquer, of all the places with great Kung Fu masters, he chose here. Seeing that I wasn’t going to talk, he smiled bigger and walked up to me. “Come, Miss Rider, take a seat,” he said. “Let me tell you everything.” I wanted to know everything, but I stayed frozen, my feet glued to the floor. I tried to move them, but the glue was too strong. “Okay then, we can continue right here, Miss Rider,” he replied to my silence, circling around me. “Miss Rider, at the beginning, around the time that I came here, you thought I I didn’t know that you were one of the Dragon Sisters, you thought I didn’t know of the animal world. But I know so much about the animal world. So much, in fact, that I knew you would be a Dragon Sister before you knew what Kung Fu Panda was.” This was when I became unfrozen. “And how do you know that?” I demanded. “Careful, Miss Rider, I give you your grades,” Mr. Nepolotano smiled. “And to answer your question, I cannot tell you. My master has advised against it.” “What ‘master’?” I asked. “Nuh uh uh uh, Miss Rider, I’m giving away far too much,” Mr. Nepolotano said, waving a finger in my face. “I was given a mission to become your science teacher and teach you to learn more about you, and then go into the animal world to destroy you. I created these monsters and sent them to the valley to destroy the noodle loving father of the fat, useless panda you love.” I dug my hands into my palms to keep from ripping his throat out. No one insults Po like that and gets away with it. “Then you would come running to the doctor, not being able to bear seeing your dear panda cry over his wounded father like that,” Mr. Nepolotano said in a girly, innocent voice. He laughed, now speaking in his normal voice. “Do you know what’s more powerful than love, Miss Rider? Using love against someone to take them down. It’s what caused my master to gain power. And what caused me to become strong and get my master to agree to train me.” “Why?” I asked curiously. “You must have a reason for doing this, Mr. Nepolotano.” "Oh, riches, wealth, things my master will give me when I succeed," he replied. "I will be the richest man on Earth, and nobody can get in my way of doing so." "I think you're wrong there, Mr. Nepolotano," I said, getting into my fighting stance. "The warriors and I will defeat you, and the only place you'll be headed is Chor Gom prison!" "Ah, Miss Rider, I believe it is not I who is wrong, but you," he said, smiling. Mr. Nepolotano did not get into a fighting stance, but instead, pulled a glass beaker out of his lab-coat pocket. The beaker was full of a dark, sickly purple liquid that made me want to throw up. He then popped a small metal cylinder, which was halfway inside the beaker, off the top of it, which was keeping the liquid in, and poured the liquid all over the floor. At first, the liquid just lay there, but then smoke rose from it and the area underneath it melted and left a gaping hole inside it. I looked down the hole. All I saw was darkness. "Acid," I muttered. "I was going to use it for something else, but I decided to keep it," Mr. Nepolotano said, smiling, keeping eyes contact with me. "Just in case I met up with the leader of the Dragon Sisters in the animal world. Farewell, student. See you in a little while." He winked, then jumped into the gaping hole into darkness. I started at him until he became only a dot and disappeared. A chill went up my spine and I realized that I had to jump after him to catch him and defeat him. But where was I going? Where did that hole lead to? Back to the human world? A secret base? A third world that I didn't know of? Right now I had to just jump in, wherever it went to. I was just about to jump when I heard a voice cry out my name. I turned around to see my two best friends, sweat running down their foreheads, scars crawling up their arms and legs, shirts a little ripped, panting. "Guys?" I asked. "Those creatures put up a fight, didn't they?" "No, it was running to and from the well to melt the creatures that got us tired!" Nicole exclaimed, wiping her forehead. "The creatures were easy. A little too easy, which seems odd." "What's been going on?" Trinity asked. "Did you find out anything?" I sighed in anger and I explained to the girls everything that had happened to me since they left to help the other warriors fight. They weren't surprised when I told them that Mr. Nepolotano was the cause of the mysterious creatures. "And now we have to follow him," I finished. "No way," Trinity said, backing up. I rolled my eyes at my friend. Trinity's very cautious when it comes to… well, anything. That was her- cautious, sensitive, obedient Trinity. The complete opposite of me- daring, always know what to say in defense, not afraid to stand up for something even if it means back sassing my own parents. Nicole, well, she was like a combination of both of us. She's incredibly smart, can divide and multiply like a ninja, a bit on the soft side, but a good leader. "Guys, if you want to get these monsters out of here, and get the villagers out of danger, and save Mr. Ping, than we have to," I explained. "We're the Dragon Sisters. Hundreds of people are depending us." "Well if that's what being a Dragon Sister means," Trinity started saying, a fierce and doubting look in her hazel colored eyes, "then I don't want…" She stopped. -To be a Dragon Sister. That was what she was going to say. I know that Trinity won't remain a Dragon Sister for long. She's cautious, not daring, afraid to get in trouble. And Kung Fu is dangerous, if her mom found out she would get grounded for life, pretty much. But if she said that out loud, well, she knows what will happen- I'll punch her in the face, Master Shifu will probably kick her out of the palace, I will never accept her anymore, Nicole will be ashamed of her, the other masters won't accept her, and the whole valley will be crying, their faces will turn red, and they'll be quite annoyed. Trinity wouldn't say that out loud, but I know that she really might not want to be a Dragon Sister for life. She'll live in the human world when she gets older, I know it. "Say that out loud and I'll punch you in the face," I growled at Trinity, coming closer to her, telling her that I know what she was going to say. "Now, you don't come and I'm pushing you." "Fine, we'll go, jeez!" Nicole exclaimed. "You first." "Fine," I muttered. I stood at the front of the hole and I gulped. 'Please, Ai, give me strength,' I thought. I shut my eyes incredibly tight. And then I just jumped. ---- First I felt myself falling through the air, like I do when I transport myself to the animal world. I saw nothing, since I shut my eyes. Then I landed- in water. I was not expecting water. I opened my eyes immediately as the water flooded into my nostrils and mouth, about to fill my lungs. I saw a light above me, and I swam towards it very fast, desperate for air. I came up, taking very deep breaths of sweet, sweet air. I felt my hair wafting around and my clothes floating about the water. I was in a cavern. It was kind of like a cave, but the floor was all water. There was a rock wall on my right, and a tunnel on my left. The tunnel and the room I was in was lit by torches, so I knew that I wasn't the first one to discover this place. Above me was a long passageway which I had fallen from. I was so far below ground that I couldn't even see the light coming from the valley above me. "Guys!" I screamed up. I heard a faint cry calling my name. It sounded like Nicole's voice. "It's a cave, but the floor is water, so hold your nose on the way down!" I yelled, my throat hurting from the volume of my voice. A small voice replied faintly, "Okay, we're coming!" A few seconds later, water splashed over me and I saw Trinity and Nicole come up to the surface of the water. They looked around, using their swimming skills to stay afloat. "Why do I all of a sudden feel like Harry Potter?" Nicole asked. "Same here, bro," I replied. "Guys, really, focus," Trinity said. "Where would he have gone?" "Down the tunnel," I replied. "Let's go, girls." We swam through the water and down the tunnel. The tunnel was very long, and wherever we went it was lit by torches. Eventually, we reached a gigantic door that went down to the floor below the water. I tried to push it open. "Password, ladies?" I heard a familiar voice ask. My stomach knotted up and my eyes bulged. Mr. Nepolotano.